Tears Of a Miko
by cantTHINKofNAME
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha having sex with Kikyo, and runs. She runs into one of her worst enimes, stays with him, then is kidnapped, and soon to be raped, what will happen to poor Kagome? Future Lemon SessKag InuKik
1. Default Chapter

Tears Of a Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plz review, and no bad comments, I know this is a depressing story, so if you don't like depressing, turn to another story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked around Kaede's village looking for Inuyasha. She came across Sango, "Sango? Where is Inuyasha" Kagome asked. Sango looked up at her, "He ran off Kagome, in that direction" Sango said, pointing to the direction of the hot spring where Inuyasha told her that he loved her and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~

Flash back…

Kagome was about to undress when Inuyasha came, he walked slowly up to her and touched her cheek lightly, Kagome turned a bright shade of red. He leaned so that his nose was touching her nose, "Kagome…I love…..I love you" he said softly, tears began to build in Kagome's eyes, "I love you to Inuyasha" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Inuyasha wiped the tear away with his thumb and kissed her passionately, Kagome kissed back with just as much passion.

End of flash back….

~~~~~~~~

Kagome smiled to her self as she remembered, she waved to Sango and jogged to that direction. She just had to climb through one more bush when she heard a awfully familiar voice "Oh….oh Inuyasha…..faster…..please…..go faster" Kagome's heart pounded faster, she peaked over the bush and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha having sex. Kagome stared, a tear ran down her cheek, Inuyasha and Kikyo looked in her direction, Inuyasha, seeing her, stared at her with a somewhat confused look on his face, "K-kagome" he said. Kagome just shook her head and jolted off with her bag over her shoulder, she was blinded by her tears, she didn't know where she was going, and she really didn't care.

Kikyo was smiling to herself, soon breaking out in laughter, Inuyasha got off Kikyo, got dressed, and ran towards the village, where he thought she went. Kagome could sense a demon chasing after her, she didn't care though.

Kagome wanted to die, she was hoping the demon would catch her, she wanted to stop. But she couldn't stop, she just ran faster and faster. She looked up seeing Rin and Jaken, her heart pounded even faster. 'Holy shit, not Sesshoumaru, oh no' she thought, Kagome slowed down, she was going to die for sure now.

Sesshoumaru came back, Kagome zoomed past him, being chased by centipede demon, a quite long one too. The demon hit Rin, knocking her in a tree when it passed the small girl, this is when Sesshoumaru got pissed, even though he didn't show it.

Kagome was trying to bring as far as she could as she could away from the village, and Rin. Kagome shut her eyes and ran full speed ahead, when she fell off a small cliff, she hit her head hard and could hear her ankle snap. The demon appeared in front of her, "Give me the jewel shards" he hissed, Kagome put her arm over her face and shut her eyes tight, waiting for death. Sesshoumaru used his poison whip to slice the demon, Kagome felt blood splatter on her arm, and a loud crash. Kagome moved her arm and opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her, she tried crawling away as fast as she could.

Sesshoumaru jumped in front of Kagome. Kagome almost ran into him, but stopped in time, Kagome looked up at him, "Can you just leave me alone?!" she yelled, getting up and hopping away as fast as she can. "Don't be silly fool, you'd die out there quickly with that broken ankle of yours" Sesshoumaru said, showing no emotion in his voice. Kagome stopped hopping, "What does my death matter to you" she said coldly, trying to hold back tears. Sesshoumaru could tell something was wrong, she wasn't with Inuyasha and it sounded like she was about to cry. Sesshoumaru merely walked up her, "It doesn't, but it should matter to my Hanyou brother, Inuyasha" he said, he was so curious, but he must keep his curiosity to himself, a tear dropped down Kagome's cheek, "Don't mention that name to me" Kagome said sadly.

"Why not? Have you and Inuyasha got into one of your childish fights again?" he said, Kagome turned around facing him, her glare was almost as cold as him, "He brought on himself" she said, crying. The scent of salt irritated his nose, "Stop your crying woman" he said coldly, "Why not Sesshoumaru? Is there a problem with me crying?!" she said angrily, "Yes, the smell irritates my nose" he said coolly, she glared at him and started to hop off again, "Then I'll just leave then!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru watched her hop off, he didn't want her hurt, but he didn't know why.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome, Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, very surprised. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME!" she yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed my story, once again plz review, no flamers, which I finally remembered the name to them.

Hanyou: Half Demon


	2. Truth

Tears of a Miko

Sorry I wasn't on for a while, I got grounded -.-, probably won't be updating much now, and thank you for all the reviews

This is gonna be a short chappie, o yea, I don't own inu

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru kept on running, trying to ignore her yelling and screaming '_This day is horrible_' Kagome thought hopelessly. She soon lost track of time, was it 10 minutes, 3 hours, or 2 days before he finally came up to a castle.

The castle was black with a golden rim, Sesshoumaru was slightly panting, being very tired from all the running. He carried her into the castle. Kagome looked in aw as she stared at the many paintings of horses, relatives, dragons, landscapes, demons, and maps. Sesshoumaru sat her down on a bed.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, nothing was going right today, nothing at all. Her ankle started to throb painfully, she slightly winced, of course, this was nothing compared to some other things she encountered. She had some pretty bad fights with Kikyo, she had some fights with dragons, a pretty nasty fight with Mistress Centipede, not to mention fighting with Sesshoumaru. "What do want with me?" she asked quietly. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. "To protect you from that horrible brother of mine" he answered, a little louder, but in a serious tone.

"Wh…what do you mean?" kagome asked, "Do you mean you haven't noticed that he was up to something? You really are a pathetic mortal" he said, his voice was a little more harsh. "No, I haven't" Kagome said.

Told ya this was gonna be a short chappie, lol, well, c ya in the next chappie, byezzzzzzzz


	3. Dreams

Tears of a Miko

Hello! Time for chapter 3! Wonder what will happen? Will Sesshoumaru tell her? Will Inuyasha ever revile his dirty lil secret? Will I ever stop making you guys being more tense? Only I know!

"Wh…what do you mean?" kagome asked, "Do you mean you haven't noticed that he was up to something? You really are a pathetic mortal" he said, his voice was a little more harsh. "No, I haven't" Kagome said. Kagome put her face in her hands, her mind was racing.

'What is Inuyasha planning? Why am I here? Why doesn't Sesshoumaru tell me what's going to happen?' Kagome mentally shook her self. Nothing was going right, and her ankle throbbed. She instantly grabbed. Sesshoumaru got up and walked out of the room, he guessed she needed time to think, and he was right.

She cried into her hands, everything was going so wrong. She hated this, she absolutely hated this. She missed her friends, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, yes, she even missed him. She looked up, Sesshoumaru was gone, he was always so quite, and beautiful… wait, did she just think that? 'I think I'm loosing my mind' she thought hopelessly, and she was probably right. She layed down on the bed and dreamed herself to sleep.

Kagome's Dream

She lightly kissed Sesshoumaru, he leaned on her, deepening their kiss. He moved to her neck and sucked on it, leaving a hickey. Kagome moaned in pleasure, Sesshoumaru's hand was on her breast, lightly grabbing.

He lifted his head, and took off her shirt. She was wearing a black strapless bra. Kagome lightly blushed, he leaned down and kissed her again. She slipped in her tongue and played with his for a bit. Then he slipped in his tongue, they kissed for around 2 minutes. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome, so she was sitting up. He tried to unbuckle her bra (AN: Have you notice that no guy can do this within 1 minute, kinda pathetic huh? And if I'm wrong… please tell me), after about 3 minutes, Kagome whispered: "let me" and she unbuckled her bra rather quickly.

Sesshoumaru slipped off her bra, lightly kissing her chest. Kagome moaned in pleasure. He slipped his hand down her skirt and panties and started to rub her, his hand quickly got wet with her female juices. Kagome was moaning a little louder, enjoying every moment of this.

End of dream

Kagome was being shacked, or at least she thought she was. She woke up seeing a small child's face. Kagome recognized the girls face, she didn't know her name, but she knew that the girl hung around Sesshoumaru. She was wearing one small ponytail, she had on a light blue kimono (AN: I know the correct color Rin's kimono is, a new color for the castle, and that didn't make any sense….) with white stars on it. "HI! I'm Rin!" the girl said excitedly.

That's it

To Nekoyasha: I finally updated, email you reviews to me k? c ya!


End file.
